


I Know This Much is True

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Another poem from Zach to Lea [AMC 2.0]
Relationships: Lea Marquez/Zach Slater





	I Know This Much is True

**I Know This Much is True**   
  
I really know so little about you  
I can count the things I do on one hand  
You like the Snickerdoodles at Jane’s  
You spell Sinnamon with an ‘S’  
You have a nice ass - I believe I told you that  
You’re afraid to get close to anyone  
(Especially me)  
  
You left  
Maybe I should have gone after you  
Maybe I shouldn’t have let you leave in the first place  
I wanted you to be the one  
To understand me  
To not judge me for my family’s twisted history  
(Maybe I was just asking too much)  
  
But if I had asked you to stay  
Would you have?  
If I had made you promises that I might not be able to keep  
Would you have stuck with me?  
Stayed beside me?  
We could have been amazing  
(I guess we’ll never know now)  
  
I want to find you  
I want to bring you back here  
I want to be the man in your bed  
And in your life  
But I know neither of us can afford to take the chance  
Of being burned again  
(I’m sorry I’m not strong enough)


End file.
